Cold War II (The Pearl World)
STILL BEING WORKED ON. ''' Cold War II (Also called The Second Cold War) is an ongoing political and economic confrontation mainly between the United States and the Eurasian Union but includes other nations as well. The Conflict is referred to a cold war because the two sides are not at war with each other. Origins After the Fall of the Soviet Union, Russian and American relations appeared to be approving. This resulted in treaties as well as joint military exercises and an end to Cold War tensions. This changed during the course of the 2000s with the Era of Russian President Vladimir Putin who many believe is attempting to restore Russia to its former Soviet Glory. Beginnings: Ukraine Crisis, Foundation of Eurasian Union, Palestinian Peace The Date in which The Second Cold War begun is debated by many. Many Point to the Edward Snowden Case when the whistleblower was granted asylum in Russia. Some however reference the crisis in Ukraine. Crisis in Ukraine In November of 2013, Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych announced that he would no longer pursue integration with the European Union and instead join the Russian-led Customs Union. This resulted in a series of deadly protests which lasted three months. On February 22, 2014, the Ukrainian Parliament voted to remove Yanukovych and appointed Parliament speaker Oleksandr Turchynov as interim President until elections could be held in May. This, as a result, divided the country into two, the Pro-European Western Half and the Russian-Speaking Eastern half. Russia began a Six-Day Campaign to take the Crimean Peninsula. They had successfully taken control of the Peninsula. On March 16, 2014, the Crimean People voted to join the Russian Federation, This Referendum was seen by the Americans as illegal and began implementing harsh economic sanctions. On May 25, 2014, the Ukrainian People elected Pro-western candidate Petro Poroshenko as its President. Porshenko however, had attempted to negotiate an agreement with Vladimir Putin. This agreement however fell apart as the Pro-Russian Separatists refused to lay down their arms. President Trump In 2016, Donald Trump was elected America's 45th President, and despite initial fears of a change in NATO policy, Trump understood the threat of Russia and continued to provide military and financial support for members. Trump had created more tensions between the United States and North Korea, but World War III was averted thanks to Russian and Chinese Intervention. Nevertheless, Relations between the countries remained the same and the Second Cold War would begin that same year. Establishment of the Eurasian Union On January 1, 2015, Russian President Vladimir Putin announced the establishment of the Eurasian Economic Union. Initially an economic union, the trade organization became a sovereign state in 2020. The Collective Security Treaty Organization was reorganized in June of 2021, when it merged with Shanghai Pact, and became the military wing of it. The Organization grew in size and became a legitimate threat to NATO. Start of the Cold War: 2020s-2040s Third Korean War On September 15, 2021, North Korea, with the aid of the Eurasian Union and China, invaded South Korea. The US quickly responded by sending troops to liberate South Korea which was a three month campaign. Fearing World War III, the US felt that Korea should remain divided despite pressure from the South. This changed however, when intelligence indicated that Eurasia would not get involved directly. the US pushed northward and as a result, North Korea was liberated and Korea was reunified in March of 2022. The Result of the War was not positive, as Vladimir Putin nearly ordered Russian Forces to invade Europe. This, however, was stopped as Putin had been pressured by the Kremlin not to, mainly due to the weakened Nuclear Defense Force that crippled Eurasia's ability to take over Europe. Peace Comes to the Mideast After 74 years of War, the Israeli's and Palestinians agreed to end their conflict. Palestine was given control of most of the West Bank, with some of the Southern and Eastern areas being given to Israel. Palestine also received lands given to them from Israel. The Treaty, which was backed by President Donald Trump, also laid the groundwork for Palestinian Independence and saw Israel compensated in an aid package for the settlements, now in the hands of the Palestinians. Palestine also pledged to not attack Israel, and the two nations agreed to uphold their current boundaries, with Palestine signing a declaration of Non-Alignment which would last until 2035, when they severed ties with Russia and aligned themselves with the Americans. However, Israel was not at peace. Its enemy, Iran, had sided with the Eurasian Union against the US and the EU. Therefore, Israel sided with the US. Palestine also announced its decision to side wit Depression Strikes Back Trump, Cruz and Rubio, had led America into depression. Italy and several other European Nations had faced debt, this economic meltdown triggered a shockwave to the Euro and the beginning of hoarding and money saving measures in New England and New York. The Ruble, which had just bounced back from the War in Ukraine, also crashed. Putin blamed the U.S. for its reckless acts, something which not only made him popular, but fueled the rise of left-wing movements worldwide. In 2026, Los Angeles elected the first Tea Party mayor in American History. This only made things worse, as business began to flee California. Seattle Mayor Tim Rhodes, a Socialist from Neighboring Tacoma, began implementing serious economic reform, a push that the nation would soon see. In 2028, Marco Rubio was elected President, in a widely compromised election. The Nation erupted into protest and began demanding Washington change the system. In 2032, Daniel Andersen was elected President of the United States. Anderson changed the system and became the most progressive politician in American History. His reforms, helped halt further outsourcing, and rebuild America's infrastructure, to the point where it surpassed China far beyond any models could predict. Turmoil in Europe In 2030, the Socialist Party of Serbia had taken control of the Government and began seeking a campaign to reunify Yugoslavia. Osvanjanje (Conquest in Serbian) had become the name of the war that they had unwillingly been a part of thanks to their economic condition. In Germany, Neo-Nazis attempted to take control of the German Government. Their election was ultimately considered fixed. France began blockading Trade Vessels from entering the country and closed its borders with Britain, Belgium, and Germany. Britain attempted to take control of Ireland. It sent advanced agents to consider the consequences of invading Ireland. They realized that such decision, would cost them dearly, as Ireland has begun rebuilding its relationship with the United States. Scandinavia signed an Economic Trade Agreement, the area, which had been the least vulnerable, had all the sudden crashed. The agreement was rescinded and each county pursued rebuilding their economies, damaged by the scare it caused. Socialism in Eurasia In 2029, Eurasian Leader Mikhail Gorgenko announced that the Eurasian Union would become more democratic and that its economic system would become Socialist. Concerns that this would lead to a Communist takeover, Gorgenko ensured the people that the days of the Soviet Union, were over. The Eurasian Government would allow, for the first time, for people to vote on laws. The Shift towards Direct Democracy was noticed worldwide, and many, including the United States, praised the Eurasian Government for its reforms. The Rise of Daniel Andersen In 2032, the United States elected Daniel Andersen, a Self-labeled Socialist who had promised to reform the United States economy. His programs, accelerated the United States into becoming the most powerful nation on earth. Andersen increased taxes on the wealthy to their 1964-1969 rates, and began emphasizing the role of the Government in creating jobs and helping those who deserved it. The role of the people in the government did not increase as much as in Eurasia, but nevertheless, ballot initivates did end up serving as a powerful tool in the legal system. Height of the Cold War: 2040-2060s Collapse of China in The Pearl World FOLLOWING SECTION IS FOR THE COLLAPSE OF CHINA IN THE PEARL WORLD SCENARIO End of Communism in China And Death of the Middle East In 2040, the People's Republic of China surrendered to the Republic of China formally declaring an end to the Second Chinese Civil War, which killed nearly 1/3 of the countries population over 23 Years. The Reunified China became an American Ally in the Far East, and announced it would nomalize relations with Japan and recgonize the Independence of Taiwan, Tibet, Hong Kong, and Macau. China chose Social Democracy as its system of choice. The Country held free elections for the first time since the 1920s and thrived, despite still being far behind a resurgent America. THIS ENDS THE SECTION MEANT FOR COLLAPSE OF CHINA IN THE PEARL WORLD End of Oil, Turmoil in Saudi Arabia In 2030, the World Countries began ridding themselves of their dependency on Oil as alternative fuel sources were being made sufficient enough for mass use. Because of this, the Middle East came to a grinding halt, and the economies completely crashed. In response, Countries like Iran, began shifting their focus on producing goods and commodities. Palestine, the newly formed Islamic State began socializing their economy. Israel had joined them and began pressing forward with a possible treaty normalizing relations between the two countries. President Andersen, who had finally recognized Palestine as an independent country announced that part of the $17 Billion Package, would receive aid to rebuild roads and help recreate the Middle East. North Yemen announced it would help produce a biofuel line spanning along its territorial waters, while Saudi Arabia announced it would begin building factorties to replace the oil areas. = Red Wave and the Push For Peace In 2050, the first nuclear disarmament agreement had been signed. The Treaty for the Limit of Nuclear Energy and Weapons (LONEW), calling for arsenals to be no more than 10,000 (this was upped to 20,000 five years later) The Whitman AFB, recently recommissioned, became the home of a new line of Minuteman Missiles. the Minuteman V, VI, VII, and VIII missiles were moved there, hoping to concentrate America's ability to attack Western Russia from the East. The Bases scheduled for decommissioning, Two in Wyoming, One in Utah, were reinstated, after an additional 10,000 weapons were added to the treaty. In Eurasia, the Red Wave began becoming a big issue for Eurasia. The Gigori Protocol, which saw a crackdown on dissidence in the nation, was widely unpopular, but even more so, the Soviet Nostalgia was fueled by the crackdown. Roman Gundroponov, a young Russian politician, began campaigning off Soviet nostalgia. Eurasian Leadership saw the need for a stronger push for peace and disarmament. U.S. President Harry Reeves met with Mikhail Gorgrenko and the Eurasian Parliament. Meanwhile, Chinese President Xi Jintao sought a peace agreement to end the Tensions with Taiwan. Jintao negotiated a final path for reunification and the two sides agreed to a timetable. Cooler Heads Prevail: 2060s-2080s Soviet Proclamation On May 1, 2060, Eurasian President Roman Gundropov proclaimed that Eurasia would become a Communist state readopting Soviet symbols but choosing to keep the Eurasian Union name fearing a potential World War. Michael Korris and Ray Stevens The 2060s began a peroid of Cooler tensions between the US and Eurasia. Although no where near Detente, this time did see some progress as well as the creation of the modern political geography. With another economic crisis looming, caused by reckless Nuclear Policies, Ray Stevens, a relatively young politician and admirer of Daniel Andersen, was elected President. The economic policies of the young Ray Stevens, were compared to the New Deal as well as the Interstate Highway Act. Stevens created the CORS (Cross-Oceanic Railway Systems) and saw the completion of train lines across both oceans. 2070s The 2070s, considered the Decade of Peace by many historians, saw the 100th Anniversary of the Iranian Revolution and the Tricentinneal. It also saw significant breakthrough in Nuclear-Proliferation. Arsensals dipped below 20,000 for the first time since the 2020s. The total Number of American nuclear weapons however would go back up 20,100 in 2080. Some have called the 2070s as the most peaceful era in world history and such era's would be common in the future as the desire for war would decline in the future and the desire for peace would become much more appealing. The Great Freeze and the Birth of a Rebellion: 2080s-2100s 2080s Relations between the US and the Eurasians would neither be bad or good, the two sides pretty much ignored each other, each dealing with their own problems. Eurasia lost many of its allies, due to the complex nature of its government. Countries like Brazil, Venezuela and South Sudan, saw revolutions that led to their depature from the CSTO. The United States was in the midst of an economic depression, caused by overspending in the Nuclear sector. Disarmament became a common theme in politics, and some even considered terrorist acts against the U.S. Government due to this theme. The Arrest of the subversives, was regarded as the greatest bust in history. More than 35 Men were detained and 74 of them were executed. The men that were alive received life sentences in Prison and two of them were kicked out of the country and forced to settle in Eurasia. 2090's: Enter Mikhail Luschensky The Seeds of Rebellion were being planted in Eurasia. On May 1, 2060, the Soviet Proclamation proclaimed a Communist Eurasia and as a result, the central government solidified it's control over the Republics. Outside of Russia, No one was happy and because of this, the Governments of the Eurasian Republics (excluding Russia) had been plotting to oust the greedy Communist Party and restore the original system. The Center of Rebellion would be a Russian-born politician named, Mikhail Luschensky. Luschenky had grown up in Moscow, Russia and was exposed to both Soviet Nationalism and the Monopoly of the Communist Party of Eurasia which had been running the country since 2060. Before the Party seized power, Luschensky went to study at the University of Brussels in 2040 and was exposed to the Western World for the first time. there he met, Patrick Suzoko who was half Russian, Half Japanese. Lusckensky and Suzoko than returned to Eurasia with a goal of fixing the system which had been based on corruption and state-run capitalism since it's formation in 2018. Luschensky and Suzoko started a Political Party known as the Democratic Party of Eurasia. After the Soviet Proclamation, Suzoko and Luschenksy were forced to disband their party due to it not being approved by the government. In 2075, they established the Moscow Liberation Movement with the goal of Dissolving the Eurasian Union. They based themselves in Moscow and like the other Republics, had been meeting in secret for more than 20 years hoping to form an army and overthrow the Eurasian Government. The MLM became the chief force behind the Future Rebellion and ultimately, it's leader. Things became complicated when Belorussian, Aaron Luschensko became President of Eurasia. Luschenko had been close to some of the Belorussian Politicians but knew nothing of what they intended to do. With the Communist growing stronger, each state passed "secret resolutions" to train armies and create a standing military with hopes of overthrowing the Eurasian Government. In 2095, the Future-EFM and MLM Signed a secret packed merged into one singular movement and began planning a war. The End of the Second Cold War: 2100-2130 2100 Terrorist Attacks In September of 2100, The MLM attacked several Government buildings killing at least 40 people. One of the politicians killed was a member of the Resistance who had no knowledge of the planned attack. In 2101, The Terrorists (with the exception of Luschensky who fled to the US), Had been executed. as a result, the 11 states agreed to merge into a single movement, The Movement to Free Eurasia. Eurasian Civil War With the terrorist executed, Luschensky and the other governments convened in Minsk and formally established the Eurasian Freedom Movement and unleashed their military on the Eurasian Government. The War itself did not begin until March of 2101, as the people waited for the Russian Military to get involved. The states organized Mass protests all over Eurasia. The People everywhere finally felt the courage to stand up to Russia. Most, if not all, the people of Eurasia were against Russia and demanded their freedom and rallied in support of the Eurasian Freedom Movement. Post-Civil War and the beginning of the end After the Eurasian Civil War, the Government of Eurasia was formed based on Mikhail Gorbachev's proposed New Union Treaty. Despite there still being a central government and singular military, the other nations still had their own ideas causing the central government to become weak. Russia Keeps the Union Together In 2107, the Russian People choose Communism as their system of choice. This further damaged the Union and made its collapse inevitable. Mikhail Luschensky, whose chose not to become Eurasia's Head of State, Ran for President of Russia and barely got 5% of the vote and decided to form a new movement, The Movement to Free Russia (or Russian Liberation Movement) Luschensky's movement began to gain support in sectors of Russia including the Capitol City of Leningrad, forcing Russia to move it's capitol to Stalingrad despite not gaining more than 20% of the population. Eurasia's Parliament was often divide, 9 states against one. The People in effect had also shifted their loyalties to their individual countries and demanded an end to Eurasia. The End of The Second Cold War Despite the major victory for the Eurasian Union, the US was still in a cold war as Russia dragged the Republic down and failed to create peace between the two sides. The 100th Anniversary of the Second Cold War saw a candelight vigil in the US and Eurasian Union who demanded Russia come out of the past and embrace this new era of peace and friendship. The Treaty of Astana signed by the nine Eurasian Republics and the US formally established formal relations but was ineffective in stopping the Cold War because of Russia. Federalization or Dissolution Many scholars and experts agreed that Eurasia's only solution was federalization. They felt that the Government had to become federal for a true democracy to thrive even if it meant excluding Russia. When the question was asked, the people preferred independence and began demanding it. Reminiscent to the the end of the Soviet Union, people protested, began declaring their independence and ultimately forced a measure to dissolve the Eurasian Union. On May 18, 2130, the Eurasian Parliament unanimously passed (Due to Russia abstaining) the formal law which dissolve the Union and allowed the 10 republics to become their own nation. Russia as a result, after gaining it's recognition, isolated itself and choose to remain neutral in all world affairs. Russia's close minded attitude would ultimately come to an end more than 40 years later when the country collapse itself dividing into several countries. The Communists maintained control of Moscow and much of southern Russia causing them to become a rump state. By 2200, Russia was divided into two countries, a Communist Republic located in Southern Western Russia and the Russian Empire which spanned Siberia and Northern Russia. Other Major Belligerents Category:Scenario: The Pearl World Category:Cold Wars